The invention relates to a bumper with brackets attached for mounting it onto a vehicle, in particular a private car, such that at least in the region of the brackets, the bumper is bowed with respect to the front line of the vehicle, and features section walls a distance apart in the form of a compression wall and a tension wall and a pair of transverse walls joining them making up a hollow section.
Apart from the cross-sectional shape of the bumper, the manner of connecting it to the longitudinal frame members of the vehicle affects shape retention characteristics and the capacity to accommodate the energy of deformation during impact.
Many kinds of bracket for attaching the bumper to the vehicle are known but, however, hardly contribute to improving the shape retention characteristics of a bumper during impact.